Love Bitten
by Blank Paper
Summary: Yamamoto just had to ask the stupidest of questions. 8018, Yamamoto x Hibari. Read and review! Complete.


**Summary: **Yamamoto just had to ask the stupidest of questions. 8018, Yamamoto x Hibari. Read and review!

**A/N: **This is myfirst Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn fanfiction, so please critique me. No flaming. And I know that 8018 is not the most popular of pairings… but I love them together for some really strange reason.

**Pairing: **Yamamoto x Hibari

**Warning/s: **A bit of OOC on both parts.

**Disclaimer: **I am not as awesome! D8!

**Love Bitten **

It was silent within the boundaries of Namimori—for the past days, it was serene. No troubles and no problems. Only the sounds of bombs going off every once in a while—a thoughtful courtesy of young baby Lambo and maybe sometimes Gokudera or I-pin. Nonetheless, there were no battles that were needed to be fought.

However, one question seemed to have been nagging a certain baseball player's mind as he enjoyed living the (current) normalcy of his youthful life. _TO THE EXTREME_, as Ryohei would've exclaimed… but… still… the question bothered the young man like it was the last thing he could ever ask. "Do you think Hibari's a vampire or something?" Finally, Yamamoto Takeshi spoke aloud. His question, heard all out—earning him puzzled stares from his two classmates who had walked a few inches ahead of him.

And then there was silence. A very awkward silence.

Tsuna coughed, finally emitting a sound in the long seconds that past the three of them by. "Y—Yamamoto," He called in a hesitant tone, eyeing the boy. "I don't really thing that…" he trailed off in an attempt to find the right words.

"That what…?" The tallest merely blinked.

"That, _that_' s a proper question." The Vongola Tenth sweat dropped as the latter shrugged.

"Can't help it… I keep wondering why he says, 'I'll bite you to death'." Yamamoto grinned as he rested his hands on the back of his head. "I mean, only vampires can bite people to death."

_Animals also do that… _"Still—"

"—the Tenth's right!" Gokudera piped in with the ever familiar angered sound that graced the baseball player's ears more than once. "What kind of stupid question is that?!" The white one practically yelled, looking back towards Yamamoto with the fiercest of glares—to which the other merely warded off.

A sigh escaped the smallest of the three. Tsuna knew that from there, a small yet somewhat annoying argument had started between his two friends. And although Gokudera Hayato was on the right side of the spat, the young mafia 'boss' wished that the said teen did not bring out his bombs—Sawada Tsunayoshi soon turned pale in the action as the bombs, one by one, automatically set on fire.

"He _can't_ be a vampire!" Gokudera once again yelled to the Vongola Tenth's agreement as the bombs soon found themselves flying to a distance. "Everyone knows vampires _can't_ walk under the sun!" Brown eyes widened. Tsuna was not liking where the conversation was going. "I bet the guy's a werewolf!"

Yes, the said Vongola Tenth was not in terms with the flow of their conversation.

"A werewolf?!" Yamamoto laughed towards the ridiculous thought as he stepped a few times ahead his companions. "He's… too…"

"_Too_ what?" Gokudera frowned.

"I don't know…" The tallest trailed off with a big grin as he tried to imagine their subject as a werewolf. "I can't see him as one—he's…. well, Hibari just fits the vampire description pretty well! You know, how they describe them in books? Pale like really sickly people?" He went on. "But, the truth is, he's really strong and stuff…" He said more to himself as if he was thinking, and yet well heard by the other two. Causing the lone brunet to blink at how his friend described the prefect. "His blood thirsty too, _very_ blood thirsty."

Then it was the white teen's turn to blink his eyes, listening intently—or rather, Gokudera was being convinced at the thought that the Namimori Disciplinary Committee's president might have been a vampire. Not that he would admit it.

"And maybe, _just _maybe…" Yamamoto continued; his eyes gazed upon the sky, on a cloud. "He can walk in daylight… 'cause he doesn't like to be restrained and he might've found a way to move under the sun because of that." Soon there was a pause as the boy halted a few feet away from the school gates. "Hibari doesn't like being held back… he likes to move… just like clouds that fleet."

The latter two watched as the baseball player went on and on about possible 'proofs' of Hibari's vampirism. From the looks and down to the attitude. The said baseball player ended up describing all that was Hibari-like as if he had been observing the prefect every single day. Tsuna and Gokudera found themselves looking at each other in amazement. _Did Yamamoto stalk Hibari secretly?_

"Eh?" Yamamoto's voice rang aloud, drawing the attention to him in an instant. "You guys went silent all of the sudden!" He laughed as he turned to look at his companions. "Did I convince you? You wanna ask him too, right?"

'Why does Yamamoto describe Hibari perfectly…?' Was more of the question Tsuna wanted to ask.

"Like I'll ever be convinced by you!" Gokudera snorted his reply as he crossed his arms in annoyance. His words were lies though.

"Suit yourselves…"

"You're late." A new voice resounded as the boy who stood as their conversation's subject appeared in between the gates. His hands gripped upon his ever familiar steel weapons—tonfas. Oh, so dreaded steel tonfas.

The Vongola tenth paled once again as he froze in mid-step. The prefect's appearance was always too sudden that all the mafia 'boss' could ever do was either freeze or let out his signature squeal of horror in the sight of his cold guardian. And at that moment, he did both.

The bomber of the group, too, was not spared of the shock as Hibari sent them one glare. Yes, _one_ glare… _one_ particular glare that was enough to scare maybe the whole Namimori. Gokudera was just as frozen as his adored Tenth.

Yet Yamamoto seemed to be composed as he looked ahead of him. His earlier grin turned into a smile that stretched from ear to ear as his hands ventured down back to his sides. A couple of seconds passed as his smile parted, allowing said teen to speak.

Tsuna was afraid.

Gokudera prayed.

"Hey, Hibari!" The Rain Guardian casually greeted his Cloud counterpart.

Tsuna managed to gulp.

Gokudera tried to repent.

Hibari's expression was still as nonchalant as ever. "_I'll bite you to death._" He spat out with more intensity.

Still Yamamoto continued. As if he was oblivious of the statement that the other raven boy released. "We were wondering, are you a vampire?"

"HE SAID IT!"

"HE'S AN IDIOT…!" Both Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed simultaneously—though their friend's (or in Gokudera's case, 'rival's') straight forward nature was something that occurred often, Yamamoto being straight with Hibari never crossed their minds.

And while the Vongola Tenth and the self-proclaimed right hand man contemplated on the possible ways how their deaths may happen, Hibari's eyebrow arched in annoyance—his lips set on a frown as he stepped forward.

His distance with Yamamoto only had one tiny gap. Perhaps, it was the right time for the baseball player to pray and repent. Or perhaps feel the fear that he unknowingly pulled himself into as Hibari looked up towards him. The prefect's dark orbs met with golden brown ones before he decided to breathe down the patch of bare skin—Yamamoto's neck. (Though there was difference in height, no tiptoes were needed.) His hands still held onto the tonfas.

It was tense. _Too tense_. No one had an idea what would happen to anyone. Or worse, what could happen to Yamamoto during the unfolding circumstances of which one named, Hibari Kyoya had full control over. Tsuna knew his heart had a limit and will eventually burst into cardiac arrest if this did not stop.

"T—Tenth…" Gokudera managed to voice out. "On the count of three… we—"

But Hibari had cut the white haired boy off with a slight glare that left the other two even more frozen then they already were. Their expressions were priceless.

Yamamoto Takeshi stood quietly as his smile turned into a thin line. It was just then that he felt his heart pounded in a quickened pace. And the fact that Hibari was _literally _breathing down his neck was not helping the baseball player calm down. At that point, he _might have_ been scared.

"H—Hibari…?" Yamamoto mumbled out.

"_I might be._" Was the prefect's disconnected reply. (It was the answer to the forgotten question.)

"Eh?"

"_WHAT_?!" Tsuna squeaked.

"_VAMPIRE_?!" Gokudera paled, bringing his hands into a prayer position.

The prefect merely smirked as he released a small, "Hmph." His eyes closed in the process of parting his mouth, revealing his teeth in a vampire-like manner as they landed onto the Rain Guardian's neck. Yes, Yamamoto Takeshi was bitten by Hibari Kyoya.

And if ever it was possible for Gokudera Hayato's hair to turn whiter, it would have; just as Sawada Tsunayoshi had faded in color, shocked of the event before them.

…yet… the tallest was at ease with the situation, his only reaction was blinking twice as the prefect pulled out and turned to walk away, leaving a bite mark on his _prey_'s neck. But, of course, not before shooting the taller yet younger teen a very strange look.

It wasn't glare, Yamamoto was sure of it.

Finally, the young Vongola Tenth managed to breathe, "Y—Yamamoto…?" He gasped out as they all watched Hibari's yellow bird glide down to land on the shorter raven male's shoulder as he walked away, disappearing through the school doors.

The called boy only grinned, his back still turned towards his friends. "Did I mention," He chuckled calmly, placing his hands on the back of his head again. "Vampires are_ very _pretty too…!"

"EH?!" Tsuna felt like his soul just escaped through his nose as he landed onto his self-proclaimed right hand man.

"T—Tenth!"

**End**


End file.
